Anomalias Altruistas
by Dianager Rambaldi
Summary: [Historia original de Taishige "Altruistic Anomalies"] Fox desperta como un prisionero de Andross, con un golpe en la cabeza y la única razón que no puede recordar. Su única compañia es Wolf como los dos luchan para sobrevivir, atrapados en una celda por debajo de la tierra.
1. Dia 1

_No sé por qué, pero creo que me voy a arrepentirme de esto..., pero si ustedes decidan apoyarme en esto. En fin, como sea; queria tener algo de momento libre y como no podria continuar con lo de Smashponjarama!; asi que se me ocurrio hacer un experimento. No aguante las ganas de subirlo, aunque me dije que lo subiera el sabado o hasta esperar la respuesta del autor quien escribio este fic en primer lugar. Asi que, por qué no mejor seguir esperando? Es obvio que no soy alguien quien ve algo que le gusta y proclamar como si fuese suyo._

 _A lo que quiero decir, es que probablemente me meta en problemas; pero al menos no tendre una pizca de culpa en ello, asi que, espero que no se enojen, solo lo haga para probarme si soy lo suficiente para traduccir un fanfic en ingles y mas que, tambien en equilibrar las palabras de maera que podria en estar de acuerdo a lo que esta escrito y sin hacerle cambios (excepto si mi diccionario no puede serme de ayuda :B)_

 _Y si deciden que continuen en este long-shot; la verdad, es un long-shot, lo hare en 5 partes -osea que son 5 dias a la situacion que enfrentan estos dos. Asi que, espero que lo disfruten :3_

 ** _Disclaimer: Star Fox no me pertenece, ni menos sus personajes. Es cuestion del creador y la produccion de la Gran N. Tampoco la historia me pertenece; es por la creatividad del autor Taishige y su historia ~Altruistic Anomalies~. Asi que todo el credito es para la mente creativa de este fanfic, y yo solo lo traduzco y darle tambien un gran honor, porque, me encanto tanto su historia y por ello le dedico como un homenaje y respecto hacia el._**

 ** _Asi que difrutenla :3_**

* * *

 **Anomalías Altruistas.**

 **Historia original por Taishige. Traducción por Dianager Rambaldi.**

 **Día 1.**

Fox despertó con un olor desagradable y rancio llenando sus fosas nasales. Se retorcía la nariz, y casi termino estornudando. En torpeza, abrió sus ojos, dejándolos lentamente ajustarse para ver la luz tenue en la habitación.

La primera cosa que el notó era el pequeño zumbido que venía de la luz sobre el techo. No era muy brillante, pero se volvía en un sonido molesto. Una vez que tomaba la linterna entrara en su atención, sin embargo, notaba que no _conocía_ esa luz y por encima de la lejana observación, tampoco _conocía_ del techo que estaba conectada –lo que aparentaba a ser concreto sólido y unas barras de metal en apariencia sólida.

Con un ligero gruñido, se posicionó en una posición de sentar. Haciendo una mueca de dolor al crujir su cuello como se movía su cabeza. Obviamente, ha estado durmiendo por un buen tiempo.

Ahora que él ya está despierto, dejó que sus ojos inspeccionara el resto de la habitación en un atento para determinar su localización; no había mucho por donde mirar: más muros de concreto, unos postes de metal extendidos desde el piso hacia el techo, lo que parecía cerraduras sin ser usadas en una esquina. No podía ver mucho más lejos que eso, no obstante, como la última luz apareciera ser la única de estar no tan lejos de su cabeza.

-Estas despierto.

Fox casi salta. En su rápida inspección de la habitación, no había contado lo que estaba detrás de él, lo cual exactamente donde provenía la luz. Girando su cuerpo, estirándose la espalda poco dolorida.

-¿Wolf…?

El lupino greñudo se sentó sobre en un banco contra del muro, no tan por detrás de la cama improvisada de Fox (lo cual él solo ha notado). Tenía los brazos cruzados enfrente de él y sus piernas se arropaban sobre el asiento del banco. Fox no podía evitar notar que se veía un poco peor por el agotamiento –su piel estaba revuelto y su único ojo se observaba en el proceso de desarrollar un círculo negro por debajo de ella.

-Empezaba a pensar que nunca despertarías…

Fox no podía pensar de decir cualquier cosa, aun trataba de comprender todo lo que estaba pasando. Wolf alza su mano para rascar lentamente debajo de la pieza ocular de su otro ojo, sin ninguna prisa para decir algo.

-¿Dónde… estamos?

Fox escaneaba de nuevo alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos estrechaban ligeramente.

Wolf alzó una ceja. –Quieres decir… ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

La acusación de Wolf causó que la mirada de Fox se moviese hacia él de nuevo. – ¿Recordar? ¿Recordar qué?

Mirando rápidamente hacia el piso, Wolf se movía de su asiento.

Era silencioso por el momento, el único ruido era siendo el zumbido insensato de la lámpara.

Con un inicio, Wolf alzaba de si mimo del banco. –Debería revisar tus vendas. –se sentó al lado de Fox, tomando el otro brazo con su mano. Fox olvido su pregunta por un segundo, mirando abajo para ver lo que ha hecho; de hecho, tiene algo de vendaje echa a mano enrollada sobre su brazo. Inmediatamente preguntando a si mismo que más le habrá pasado con él. Observaba el resto de su cuerpo, encontrando una envoltura de vendas en su ternero derecho.

Wolf se ocupaba de quitar la venda del brazo de Fox, cuidadosamente separando la prenda de su piel. Fox miraba abajo para ver un gran tajo, estrechándose a través de la parte superior de su brazo, Wolf estaba tirando el vendaje para sacarle el polvo antes de doblarlo cuidadosamente en la dirección opuesta que estaba antes.

-Wolf.

Wolf comenzaba a enrollar con cuidado la venda de vuelta en alrededor del brazo de Fox, mordiéndose al interior de su mejilla.

-Wolf…

Atando en un nudo rápido, el lobo termino con su labor de enrollar, aunque siendo cuidadoso que no hacerlo tan apretado. –Ya. Eso debe quedarse así. No tengo mucho de estos, así que vamos a hacerle con lo que tenemos.

-Wolf, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Wolf pestañeo, desviándose de Fox.

-Wol–

-Andross. **Fue Andross**.

Fox volvió a sentarse en sorpresa. –Andross… ¿Andross qué? ¿Él atacó? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Falco? Slip-

-¡No! No… eh –Wolf jugueteaba una prenda rasgada sobre su camisa. –No… nosotros hemos…

Fox estrechaba sus ojos, mirando intensamente a Wolf.

Wolf en turno, devolvió la vista a los de Fox, pero no podía mantenerlos por mucho. – **Hemos sido capturados** …

-¿¡Qué!? –La voz de Fox dio un rápido aumento de su volumen. – ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? ¿Cuándo fue...? –apenas puede tener las palabras correctas para decir algo. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, pero un dolor intenso en su pierna derecha lo trajo instantáneamente a sus rodillas.

-Whoa. Para ahí, gatillo. –Wolf se levantó de la cama, agachándose cerca de Fox. –No estás en buenas condiciones, ¿okey? No puedes moverte rápido aún. –Rodeó su brazo sobre el hombro de Fox e intento guiarlo de vuelta a la cama. Fox giro rápidamente para mirarlo, no obstante, deteniendo su movimiento.

-Pensé que Andross _estaba_ muerto.

-Si. Todos pensamos eso…

-Y, ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo fue que nos capturaron? ¿Y por qué carajos _no recuerdo nada de esto_?

Wolf removió su brazo del hombro de Fox, tratando de acomodarlo en la cama. –No lo sé – ¿No esperaba algo más de lo que tú haces? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Fox observaba como si hubiera algo más que decir, pero se detuvo, frunciendo las cejas.

-Quiero decir, te habías **golpeado** la cabeza muy duro o algo así… las cosas se pusieron locas.

Fox puso una mano encima de su cabeza, frotando a través de su piel. Se hincho al sentir sus dedos tocar un chichón sobresaliente detrás de su oreja izquierda. Ahí estaba.

-Okey, tal vez me golpee la cabeza con algo. –paseo. –Pero… aun así sigue sin tener sentido. No lo sé, _Andross_ atacando podría ser grabado muy claro en mi memoria.

Wolf encogió sus hombros. –Oye, **las porquerías más raras suelen pasar**.

Fox miró al lupino, rascándose por encima de su nariz. Esto era tan confuso. Aun no tenía idea de lo que va a pasar o incluso en donde estaban situados, lo que había dejado siendo capturados, o incluso por qué… ¿Por qué…? –Espera un minuto. ¿Por qué _te han_ capturado? ¡Eres el único que **solías trabajar** para el!

Los ojos de Wolf se ensanchan un poco sorprendido antes de reponerse a rapidez, volviéndose así mismo un poco frustrado. –Bueno, supongo que no llené mi pago esta vez. Solo estaba dentro **por el dinero** antes, no es que juraría mi acuerdo por él o por cualquier cosa. Por dios, Fox…

La ira de Fox se suaviza un poco, su rostro perdía su límite endurecido. –Lo siento…

Wolf no respondió, sentándose sobre su banco con un suspiro. Como si fuese un hábito, regresó a la posición que había estado cuando Fox despertó.

El vulpino jugaba con torpeza el cierra de su chaqueta, notando el silencio incomodo que les rodeaba sobre ellos. Finalmente, mira hacia atrás, dando un par de pasos hacia en el medio de la habitación. Escaneaba sus alrededores de nuevo, ahora que él tenía una mejor vista. Los concretos estaban despintados en todos los lugares, especialmente hacia el techo y los postes de metal eran cubiertos de óxido. Pudo escuchar el sonido del agua goteando a unos pasos, probablemente escondido en la luz tenue a lo lejos, detrás de la habitación.

-Así que… estamos capturados… Exactamente, ¿Dónde estamos?

Wolf no respondió a lo primero, simplemente mirando a Fox. –Asumo que en Venom.

Fox cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, aun mirando alrededor. –No me parece mucho a una celda de cualquier tipo. ¿A Andross se _quedó sin lugares_ para encerrar a la gente? –siguió su última oración con una risa sarcástica. –Ni siquiera veo una puerta. ¿Cómo demonios nos pusieron aquí?

Wolf se apoyaba hacia adelante en su bando, con una mano descansando en su mejilla. –Está por allá. No puedes verla muy bien en la oscuridad. –apuntaba hacia el sonido del agua gotearse. –Ya había intentado abrirla… por múltiples veces.

Fox miró a la parte sombreada, dejando sus ojos reenfocarse por sí mismos. Lentamente, pudo escoger un juego de escaleras que conducían arriba de una puerta de trampa en el techo.

Otro silencio cubría la habitación, y Fox se dejaba deambular hacia uno de los polos abarcando la altura de la habitación, tocando con su mano sobre ella. Piezas de tierra oxidada manchaba sus manos. – ¿Cómo fue que paso esto, Wolf? –giró su cabeza para ver al lupino.

Wolf parecía perdido en las palabras, rehusando a mirar a los ojos de Fox. –Bueno es… todo fue tan borroso. Tampoco puedo recordar todo lo que pasó.

Fox esperaba, obviamente queriendo más…

-Estábamos en… Zoness. Sí, Zoness. Algo como estar en los disturbios y nos encontramos en ella. Volteando que todo era plan de Andross. Nos acorralaron en un callejón o algo así. Ahí fue donde las cosas se volvieron de cabeza.

Fox alzó una ceja. – ¿Qué estábamos haciendo en Zoness?

Finalmente Wolf miró a Fox. –No lo sé que estabas haciendo ahí, pero _yo_ estaba tomando vacaciones. Leon y Panther estaban… ellos estaban ahí también. –había un ligero chasquido en su voz, pero continuo. –Asumo que están bien. Me separé de ellos. Además, ¿Qué podría querer Andross con ellos?

Fox levantó una mano a través de la piel de su cabeza. – ¿Y qué hay de mi equipo?

En eso, Wolf se volvía ligeramente nervioso. –No recuerdo haberlos visto.

\- ¿Estaba en Zoness _sólo por mi cuenta_?

\- ¡Oye, No me lo preguntes! No sé qué es lo que te pasa antes de que chocáramos cabezas.

Fox mordía lentamente su labio menor. Obviamente había algo más que Wolf no quiso decir, pero no se veía a tener ninguna suerte en obligarlo a hablar. No es como él fuera a ir en cualquier parte, después lo volvería intentarlo.

Caminando de vuelta a la cama, se acostaba debajo de las prendas oxidadas, causando que el polvo volara sobre él. Descansando su cabeza en el muro.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que quiere Andross de nosotros?

Wolf sostenía su cabeza arriba con ambas manos. –No lo he visto desde que nos capturaron. Nadie ha estado abajo a revisarnos o algo por el estilo.

-Tal vez nos van a dejarnos morir aquí abajo. **Morir por hambruna**. –un pensamiento cruzo en la mente de Fox. - ¿ _Tenemos_ comida?

Wolf hizo un gesto hacia los vestidores. –Encontré un par de provisiones al fondo de estos vestidores. Lo he estado racionándolos, has estado inconsciente por dos días, ¿sabes? He tenido algo de tiempo para observar el lugar.

-Ah…

De nuevo el silencio.

\- ¿Tenemos agua?

-Sigue el ruido gotearse.

Fox arrugaba su nariz, aunque él no podría quejarse. **Al menos tenían algo**. Suspiro, sintiendo su estómago soltar un pequeño gruñido como si le respondiera.

-Creo que… ya tengo hambre… en serio…

Los ojos de Wolf engancharon, sentando derecho. –Oh sí, no hay problema. –se levantó del banco, haciendo su camino hacia el vestidor. Sacó una de las bandejas, dando un par de bruscos jaloneos antes de abrir la a golpe.

Fox corría sus dedos sobre la prenda debajo de él empujaba uno de los lados para ver lo que estaba debajo y encontró dos sacos de tres largas bolsas, lado por lado. Presionando su dedo dentro en una de ellas, sentía lo que parecía ser arena.

Wolf regresó, sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico abiertamente enfrente de él. – ¿Quieres el omelet de queso o los macaroni?

Fox hizo una faceta. –Dame el omelet.

Wolf entrego el plato de plástico, tomando el otro para el mismo. –Solo hay _una_ cuchara para una persona…

-Adelante y úsalo… estaré bien con mis dedos.

Wolf seguía parado ahí por un segundo. Y al fin, caminó de vuelta hacia el banco, tomando asiento.

Fox rasgaba encima de su plato de comida, mirando adentro. Hizo una mueca, –aunque a él nunca le gustaban esas cosas… al menos **era comida**. Comenzaba a recoger las piezas del huevo amarillento, atrayéndolas a su boca.

Ellos comían en silencio; los únicos sonidos siendo la luz zumbando y el agua goteando. Fox continuaba pensando sobre su situación, numerosas diferentes preguntas corrían a través de su mente. La principal siendo exactamente qué es lo que va a pasar con ellos. Había un sentido de desesperación en la pregunta, manteniendo a gritar por algo.

Justo terminado el último pedazo de su omelet, un frio soplido corría por debajo de su espina. No había notado la temperatura antes, suponía que ha estado tan enfocado en otras cosas, lo cual era su confusión o la necesidad de comer.

-Hace frio aquí…

-Sí. No ha sido tan malo al principio, pero lo he notado establemente por volver mucho más frio sobre los últimos dos días.

Fox no estaba seguro que era lo que se refería, ¿acaso Andross iba a congelarlos lentamente hasta morir? Ciertamente, podría ser una **manera dolorosa para ir** ; así que él no podría que eso pasada… pero aún, después de todo lo que pasaba, él asumía que el científico quería matarlo personalmente. Tal vez la temperatura estaba simplemente defectuosa de estar bajo tierra. Llegaba a la sospecha que ellos estaban por debajo de la superficie, hacia la salida del techo.

-Estoy seguro que ellos vendrán a salvarnos… Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Krystal…

Wolf lo observaba, un tanto curioso al comentario que no se veía a la ligera. – ¿De dónde ha venido eso?

Fox seguía mirando enfrente. –Probablemente ellos encontraran una manera para rescatarnos justo ahora.

Wolf miraba bajo sus pies, masticando lento.

Fox volvía a cansarse lentamente. Se apoyaba, ya dejando el plato vacío en el suelo, cerca de la cama. Con un pequeño bostezo, se dejó caer desde esa posición, aterrizando en una pequeña capa de polvo sobre la ropa. –Marca mis palabras, Wolf. **Estarán aquí pronto**. –ahora sus ojos se cerraban. –En cualquier tiempo…

Wolf observaba la respiración de Fox se volvía lenta, cayendo rápidamente dormido. Continúo masticando su macaroni, sin decir una palabra.

* * *

 _Y bien...? que les pareció? Y hasta tengo ganas de tirarme en un pozo! Solo espero que, aunque si ustedes leyeron la historia original y estan asi como huevos al no entender lo que dicen, y es por eso que hice al favor, no solo para mi, solo aquellos que, hay buenas e excelentes historias, pero como ni entendemos papa a lo que dicen; no por algo existen los traductores. :)_

 _Y bueno... no se si realmente estuvo bien, pero igual ya no podria contenerme y decidi subirlo ahora. Aunque igual, este fanfic lo he valorado bastante y mas cuando la tragedia y la desesperacion es algo para no quedarte loco y seguir con una cordura que nunca podras salir o escapara por la puerta falsa. No por algo que, si no fuese por ese fanfic que lei, no estaria mas enbobada de buscar mas fanfics, pero con buenas tramas y el equilibrio que consiste en dar buenas palabras._

 _Bueno, aunque no mas falta que digan si hay de "eso" y lo de "aquello". Pero tampoco dire nada ni me digan el por que del fandom... soy una imbecil por meterme en puertas que jamas se pueden salirse. Si, solo un estupido se quedaria con las babas como cascada al "visualizar" en tipos de situaciones, *risas*_

 _En fin, si quieren seguir con este experimento que hago, no duden en dejarme review y comentarme que fue lo que salio mal o que se necesiten corregir :3_

 _Nos vemos pronto :3_


	2. Dia 2

**Día dos.**

Fox no sabía cuánto tiempo ha estado durmiendo cuando despertó al día siguiente. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora o día eran, dado que no había ventanas. Bostezo, levantándose así mismo de la cama. Su espalda estaba empezando a dolerle ahora. Tanta que como la cama ha hecho la diferencia de dormir en el suelo, aun seguía mas incomodo que casi cualquier cosa que el había dormido.

Con un suspiro, meció sus piernas en los lados, alzando sus manos para frotar la flojera de sus ojos. Mientras el miraba alrededor del cuarto, noto un poco de remordimiento que todo se veía exactamente lo mismo. No es que él pensó que podría ser diferente...

Sus hombros encogieron un poco, y el miraba hacia el costado, notando a Wolf dormido en banco. La cabeza del canino mayor estaba volteada, su cara apenas se veía, aunque cada segundo se podría levantar ligeramente, un pequeño gruñido de su garganta. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho como si tratara de mantener algo de calor en sí mismo.

Fox rascó una de sus orejas, levantándose a sus pies. Tomo la sabana de las bolsas de arena que había estado en su cama y camino hacia Wolf, tapando la sabana sobre sus hombros.

Después de un momento, retrocedió, girando a mirar el cuarto una vez más. Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor en su pierna derecha, pero hizo lo mejor para ignorarla mientras caminaba hacia los lockers. Dentro a lo lejos de la izquierda, vio los platos de plástico que consumieron sus cenas. No podía evitar notar que no quedaran muchas.

Escaneando el resto de los lockers, no encontró nada más que polvo, así que continúo pasándolas en las áreas más oscuras del cuarto. Giro a una esquina cuando el cuarto indicaba a la derecha y era casi envuelta en las sombras. El muro que cortaba la mayoría de la luz de la pequeña lámpara en sus esquinas.

Él pudo oír agua goteando más claramente ahora, y cuidando de no correr en ningún polo, lentamente se aventuró hacia ella. Estaba comenzando a preguntar qué tal lejos volvería de la habitación que está extendida cuando sintió sus manos venir en contacto con un muro.

Giro en regreso, sus ojos se volvieron más y más ajustando hacia a la falta de la luz. Pronto, pudo distinguir las ligeras siluetas de los polos desparramarse a través del cuarto también como la escalera que había visto antes. A la derecha de la escalera, un movimiento repentino capto su vista. Observaba una gota de agua cayendo del techo en un estanque en tamaño decente en la esquina.

 **Su fuente de agua.**

Ha hecho su manera para acercarse, agachándose. Tenía que admitir –estaba sediento, pero no estaba seguro que si todavía estaba tan desesperado.

Parándose de nuevo, observo la escalera, examinando esa puerta de trampa manteniéndolos prisioneros. Se miraba algo sólido, obviamente hecho de cualquier tipo de metal. No parecía para ser manejable en cualquier parte y el no podía ver ninguna luz a través de las gritas de los costados.

Su rostro cayó un poco. Creyendo que había sabido que no había forma de salir, viendo la puerta enfrente de él lo ha hecho más a la realidad. Se preguntada que estarán haciendo el resto de su equipo. ¿Estarán planeando una misión de rescate? ¿Acaso ellos sabían que él ha sido capturado? Volviendo a recordar la pregunta de qué estaba haciendo en Zoness en primer lugar. No era exactamente un lugar frecuente para vacacionar para él. ¿Había ellos estado en una misión ahí? ¿Su equipo había estado con él?

Su único consuelo era que ninguno de ellos estaba allí. Esperaba que podrían estar bien. Obviamente, si Wolf había _estado_ aquí con él, teniendo que alguno de los otros han sido capturados, ellos estarían aquí también. Eso solo había tenido sentido, especialmente dando el aparente condición de su celda de resguardo.

Aunque algo aun no seguía encajando...

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de aclarar el vapor constante de las preguntas. Imaginado el Great Fox atrapado alrededor del espacio. Prácticamente puede ver a todos ellos dentro de ella: Perry sentado en esa gran silla, Slippy enchufando algo sobre ROB, Falco dándole esa mirada conocida de su posición contra el muro, Krystal escribiendo algo en la computadora principal. Por un segundo era como si él estuviera justo ahora, sonriendo a todos ellos. El casi pudo oírlos hablando...

\- ¿Fox?

Fox salió de sus sueños, volteando mara buscar la fuente de la voz. Wolf paraba en unos pasos atrás, la sabana aun cubría en sus hombros. Alzo uno de sus piernas para rasgar el costado de su oreja.

-Ah, hola...

-Me asuste un poco al principio cuando me desperté y no estabas ahí. –Wolf le dio una mirada de sospechosa.

-Bueno, no es que pueda ir a _cualquier parte_. –Fox dijo con una risa, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tan triste rea el estado.

-Si...

Ambos caninos miraron hacia el suelo, dándose cuenta de su situación una vez más, tomando su cuota en ellos.

Wolf era el primero en hablar. - ¿Has encontrado el agua?

-Si... no se estoy lo suficiente sediento para tomarla. –Fox lo miraba detrás hacia el charco.

-Creo que es la única cosa que tenemos.

-Sí, lo sé... es solo... - Fox froto su brazo en donde la bandeja aún sigue vendada. -Olvídalo, probablemente tendré algo después.

Wolf lo miro por un segundo antes que sus ojos bajaban a su pierna. – ¿Quieres que consiga una nueva venda para tu pierna?

Fox levanto su pierna un poco abajo, notando que la venda ahora tenía un corte rojo oscuro en el medio. - ¿Eh? No lo había notado.

-Es probable porque has estado caminando por ahí. Anda, ven hacia la luz. -Wolf lo acompaño de vuelta a la habitación hasta que ellos están parados en la cercanía de la luz una vez más. Una vez ahí, gentilmente presiono bajo los hombros de Fox, dejando que se siente en el suelo. Sentándose, busco uno de sus bolsillos y saco otro rasco de tela. Parecía roto, justo como los anteriores.

-Aquí. -cruzo sus piernas, poniendo una en sus rodillas. Fox alzó su pierna para descansar en ella, hinchándose un podo.

Wolf comenzaba inmediatamente a desatar la venda manchada, si8endo cuidadoso como finalmente lo retiro. Fox miraba para ver qué tan mala estaba, tomándolo con un fruncido. El corte era más largo que tenía en su brazo y se miraba un poco más profunda. El área ahora se ha vuelto en un color café oscuro-purpura.

-Desearía que tengamos algo con que limpiarla... pero hago lo mejor que puedo para evitar que se ensucie. -Wolf explico un poco arrepentido, tirando la venda usada de un lado antes de comenzar a vendarle con la nueva. Fox se tensiono con el dolor, sintiendo algunas lágrimas salir de sus ojos, pero no permitiendo que se escapen.

Una vez que Wolf haya terminado, intento atarla para mantenerla en lugar, cuidando que no atarla tan apretada. Miro cerca a Fox, como una señal que el había terminado.

Al principio Fox no se movió. -Wolf, ¿por qué haces esto?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

-Se ve algo inútil considerando en donde estamos.

Wolf se alejó de Fox trayendo su pierna de vuelta, estrechándose sus dedos de los pies hacia adelante. Decidió no volver a hacerlo, sin embargo, mientras eso envió otro calambre de dolor atravesó de su pierna

-Solo quería que estés cómodo. Es todo.

Fox alzo una ceja. Se vería un poco fuera de personalidad para Wolf.

-Mira, si no lo quieres, lo retirare, ¿ok?

-Oye, oye, tranquilízate. No quise decir eso. -Fox atrajo su mano para frotar el chichón en la espalda de su cabeza. -Es solo que... no lo sé. Olvida si incluso dije algo más.

El rostro de Wolf se suavizo, pero se permaneció quieto, sin estar seguro lo que va a decir.

-Además, si conociendo a mi equipo, estarán aquí para rescatarnos en cualquier día ahora. Probablemente estarán lanzando algún tipo de escuadrón para traernos de vuelta mientras hablamos. -Fox sonrió. -Y apuesto a que Leon y Panther están pensando en una forma para sacarte de aquí también. Eso va doblar en dos en nuestras oportunidades de ser rescatados!

Wolf soltó una corta risa, mirando bajo a sus pies. –Sí, _doble_.

-Hey, no seas así. Si hay algo que tenemos aquí es _esperanza_. Sin ella, no tendríamos nada.

Wolf miro arriba, dándole a Fox lo que se veía como una _triste sonrisa_. -Supongo que tienes razón...

* * *

 _Hey de nuevo, antes que nada me disculpo, me disculpooo por esta falta de subidas y actualizaciones de mi cuenta, snif... y eso que ya llego 2 años estando en FF y no hice praticamente nada debido a que no tengo ni mi tableta e teclado -y aparte como andaba trabajando ni chance me daba y mas que ahora ya ando tomando un descanso -quizas de por vida :B- no lo se, pero aun asi necesito dinero no solo por mis mangas -pero si mas si llega Yugioh no podre parar!_

 _Seh... se que honestamente he descuidado en no poder escribir algo, es que por ahora, hablando de Yugioh y mas por la puerta equivocada que ando metiendo -seh ya saben de lo que hablo, pero al menos es muuuuy pequeña esa puerta y bueno, gracias a la serie que habia retormado para verla -en japones claro, ahora que ya ODIO lo que 4Kids hicieron con ella, la jodieron bastante!_

 _Bueno... y mas que mis ideas se ven involucradas con un par de ladrones, un ex-faraon y el jefe de una de las empresas mas poderosas en Domino... y no es Domino's Pizza, pero igual seria gracioso ver a Kaiba trabajando en ellas, hehe xDDD_

 _En fin dejando a un lado a la mierda de mi mente-ya-traumada-con-todo-asunto-yami/hikari, adivinen que? Se que demasiado tarde pero Taishige -el que escribio AA- ME DIO SU PERMISO PARA TRADUCIRLA! Es decir que puedo traducir sin sentirme culpa! yay! Al menos se que ya esta buena la trauma -y no es yaoi gente, pero el ship es ahsafsada...- dejo la baba por un rato y como anoche me puse trabajar -por corto esta el 2do dia asi que espero que llegue mejor sus espectativas y espero en hacerlo un poco mas mejor en el dia 3!_

 _Desenme suerte!_


	3. Dia 3

**Día tres**

La vez siguiente que Fox despertó, noto una distinta gota bastante en temperatura. Se froto sus brazos a través de su chaqueta, un ligero frio corriendo en su espina. Ha caído dormido apoyado en contra de los sacos de arena en vez encima de ellas, causando su parte trasera a doler dolorosamente mientras trataba parase. Su cola sacudía sin puntería detrás de él.

Observaba a su lado y notaba que el banco estaba vacío. Aun sosteniendo sus brazos cruzados en pecho por calor, empezó caminando hacia al otro lado del cuarto, pero se detuvo al escuchar pasos aproximando hacia él. Wolf pronto vino en vista, ajustando su cinturón.

-Tenía que sacar la basura.

Fox alzo sus cejas en gracia, pero no dijo nada. Ambos quedaron parados ahí por un momento, finalmente Wolf término de ajustar sus ropas. El zumbido de la lámpara se veía ligeramente ruidosa que estaba antes.

Wolf miro la corazonada mirada de Fox. –Sí, definitivamente la temperatura esta por acabar algunos cerdos.

-Tal vez Andross olvido paga la cuenta de la calefacción.

Ambos rieron a la broma, pero no tenían el corazón para cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Desayuno?

Fox le dio un pequeño asentido, su estómago gruñendo en respuesta. Wolf ha hecho su camino hacia el casillero abierto, arrodillándose para examinar las bolsas restantes. Después él no ha dicho nada por un minuto o dos. Fox lo observo caminando hacia él.

\- ...Tal vez deberíamos compartir esta vez. ¿Goulash está bien para ti?

-Sí, eso está bien. –Obviamente, estaba comenzando a quedarse en la nada, pero Fox no ha dijo nada.

Wolf camino en cerca de el con la bolsas en su mano y moviéndola hacia las bolsas de arena a sentarse. Después de abrir la parte de arriba, se la entregó a Fox.

-No, no... Puedes comerla primero. -Fox la empujo gentilmente.

-Está bien. No tengo tanta hambre.

Fox lo miro por un momento, mordiendo su labio. –...está bien. -Acepto la bolsa esta vez, usando sus dedos para atraer la comida en su boca. Wolf se apoyó de espaldas, descansando en contra del muro.

Después de comer unos pequeños bocados, Fox alentó su mordisco, dejándose observar por sí mismo en el espacio en frente de él. No estaba pensando sobre cualquier cosa, solo dejándose perder. No era hasta que ha estado masticando el mismo bocado de goulash alrededor de cuarenta veces que el mismo masticaba fuera de ello.

Pestañeo varias veces sus ojos, dejando entrar la realidad de nuevo, deprimente como lo había sido. Echo vistazo hacia Wolf y estaba un poco sorprendido descubrir que el lupino esta observándolo de vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos antes de que Fox arrugara sus cejas, sonriendo. – ¿Tengo algo en mi cara o algo?

Wolf rompió el trance que se veía a estar en ella. – Huh, ¿qué? Oh no... No es nada. –Aparto la mirada, un poco sospechoso.

Fox trago lo que tenía en su boca y ofreció la bolsa de comida a Wolf. -Ten.

Pero Wolf lo volvió a apartarlo. -Nah, adelante y termínalo. No tengo ganas de comer, realmente. –Se paró antes de que Fox volviera a insistirle, tomando algunos pasos. –Voy a beber un poco de agua.

Fox observo a Wolf alejándose en silencio. Frunció sus cejas un poco, mirando abajo la comida en sus manos. No podía evitar sentir un poco culpable pero obviamente Wolf no iba a comerlo sin importar de las veces lo pida, Alcanzo a llenar otro punado de fideos.

Fueron algunos minutos antes que Wolf manejaba su camino de vuelta a la luz. Fox no podía evitar notar que tan enfermo se comenzaba a mirar: su piel se veía mas gris de lo usual, cubierta de suciedad y polvo y se veía tan frágil que un ligero gusto de viento que probablemente soplarlo encima.. Eso lo ocurría de repente que era la primera vez que había visto a Wolf fuera de su Wolfen. Él no había pensado de eso antes, ni esta algo seguro del por qué ahora le llegó el pensamiento... de nuevo entonces, sus pensamientos estaban todo en el mismo lugar en el momento. Incluso que él no podía mantenerlo en seguida.

Wolf tomó un asiento contra del muro en metros lejos de Fox, atrayendo sus brazos sobre su pecho y rodillas hacia su cuerpo. Fox lo observaba silenciosamente, terminando el último del goulash.

Cuando el último fideo se terminó de la bolsa, lo coloco gentilmente en el suelo y se apoyó en espalda contra el muro en una posición similar a Wolf. Cerró sus ojos, trayéndolo de vuelta al recuerdo de la Great Fox que había imaginado antes. Sintió un sentimiento instante de consuelo, casi trayéndolo una sonrisa a su rostro. Si, ellos vendrían por él, él puede sentirlo. En su mente, imaginaba la puerta de su jaula rompiéndose de un fuerte estrujado, pudo oír las voces de sus camaradas filtrando a través. Ellos llamando su nombre...

Su lado dormido se paró rápidamente, corriendo hacia ellos, riendo. ¡Lo han logrado! Estaban ahí para rescatarlo de este infierno. Falco estaba gritando algo alegre, dándole un abrazo. Slippy casi llorando de felicidad mientras corría bajo las escaleras. Peppy y Krystal estaban ahí en un parpadeo también, todos acorralándolo, dándole la bienvenida. Él estaba en casa. Por alguna razón, el general Pepper, incluso, estaba ahí, y estaba apretando la mano de Fox, pegándole en la espalda. Andross fue derrotado. Todo está bien de nuevo.

El despertó al principio, sin dándose cuenta de que ha estado dormido. Sintió esa extraña sensación que cuando los sueños se disolvían en la realidad, haciéndolo un poco desorientado por unos momentos. Miraba hacia la oscuridad donde él sabía que la puerta esta como si esperaba que aun será verdad. Desafortunadamente, no había explosivo de ella abriéndola, ningún sonido de sus amigos.

Todo era el zumbido de una lámpara eléctrica y el goteo sin fin del agua en la esquina.

Suspiro, acomodándose de su posición para restaurar su parte trasera. Miro de vuelta a Wolf, aun en la misma posición que antes. Estaba dormido?

Fox se sentó en silencio por un par de minutos antes de apoyarse sobre el lado de los sacos de arena para buscar la manta tirada en el suelo, recogiéndola de un estirón de su mano. Parándose y estirándose de sus piernas, hizo su camino sobre en forma sentada. Cuando Wolf no hizo senal de movimiento salvo que esta tiritando, Fox asumió que estaba dormido.

Tapando la sabana con sus hombros se sentó al lado del lupino, ajustando la prenda para cubrir a ambos. Wolf se movió en inicio, girando a mirarle.

Fox no dijo ninguna palabra. Noto con un poco de conciencia que aparentemente Wolf ha estado llorando, aunque el podía asegurarlo. No realmente estar seguro que hacer, solo se sentó ahí, mirándolo.

Wolf atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho, acorralando sus brazos sobre ellos, aunque no antes atrayendo una mano para secar su ojo. Un poco nervioso a la primera, Fox atrajo su propia mano descansando en la espalda de Wolf.

-...Hey,

No había una respuesta.

-Todo va a estar bien, ¿okey?

Él pudo sentir a Wolf temblarse cerca de su mano.

-Ya verás. No será por mucho antes que saliéramos de este desastre. –Sonrió para empanizar a su punto, pero se dio cuenta lo vano de esto mientras que Wolf no estaba mirándolo.

Dejo su mano deslizar alrededor de los hombros de Wolf, acercándolo cerca en más de un abrazo de una forma. La calidez de su cercanía provenía se sentía maravillosamente linda.

-Pronto, estaríamos relajando de nuevo en Corneria... disfrutando las deliciosas cenas echas en cada. Todos estarían felices por vernos.

Está hablando de sí mismo más que con alguien más.

-Solo imagina, estaríamos riendo cuando pensamos de nuevo en esto después. Sería una historia para contar.

Estaba sonriendo, escuchando la risa en su propia cabeza

-Todos mis amigos estarían ahí… también los tuyos claro que sí. Apuesto que estarán planeando una fiesta de bienvenida para nosotros.

Sintió sus propios ojos comenzando a cerrarse, haciendo su visión borrosa.

-Todo terminara pronto...

* * *

 _Meh... no se como puedo decirles... se que esta fue muy poco, pero intento hacerlo mejor :3_

 _Saludos de nuevo!_

 _Antes que nada, me disculpo por este horrible, HORRIBLE hiatus que ni me deja descansar! se que se dije que podria terminarlo, pero la verdad, cada dia me alejo del fandom para meterme en otro, luego regresarme en otro, vagandome en tumblr, quejarme con los otp -que ya ni la verdad ni digo nada- y toda esas pendejadas que ni puedo tocar mi tableta para escribir ni poder tener al menos un espacio para mi sola_

 _en serio deberia conseguirme una casa ya..._

 _En fin, solo quedan dos dias para acabar -aunque son largos-, aunque ya algunos leyeron el one-shot, ya me imagino de como seria el final, no? Mejor no le saco mas de onda a esto :B_

 _Y por si fuese poco, he creado un nuevo blog en mi tumblr, bueno tengo dos, uno seria por mis proximos proyectos y el otro por gustos xD, al menos si quieren saber mas les daria por PM -digo, por si quieren-_

 _Espero verlos de nuevo, y en serio les disculpo por esta horrible tardanza, en serio hago lo mejor que puedo para terminar con este long-shot!_

 _Agradecimientos especiales a Taishige, por permitir traduccir su hermosa pero tragica historia :3_

 _nos vemos :3_


End file.
